Put Your Arms Around Me And I'm Home
by Anna Wrightless
Summary: A short little story. each chapter based off a line from the song "Arms" by Christina Perri. Mostly Jareth and Sarah fluff actually... T just because I'm paranoid.
1. I never thought that you

_**Ch. 1- I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart.**_

Sarah just couldn't decide if she want to bury herself underneath her covers and die of embarrassment or punch the Goblin King right in the middle of his beautifully chiseled face; maybe both. The day had been the usual; work, lunch break, more work, home. She had crawled into her shabby little apartment, made dinner, talked on the phone for an hour with Toby, and slithered into a steaming hot bath with bubbles; her favorite part of the day. She loved the feeling of the heat of the water embracing her and the cool tingling and peppermint smell of her face mask. It was there, as she sat in nothing but bubbles and a white face mask, that she heard the voice of the mighty Goblin king boom from above and then the king himself poof into the bathroom with a shower of glitter.

He must not have known what, exactly, she was doing, because after the "Hello Precious" that rang from the ceiling and he appeared, he started to say something else then stuttered to a stop and went a shade of red that she was sure was the same color that burning on her own face. She was speechless; but whether it was from shock that she saw the king again or the state in which he caught her, she was unsure. She started to say something but it came out a strangled noise. She quickly closed her mouth and cleared her throat, but before she could get anything out he snapped his eyes shut and turned around.

"I- uh... I'll be waiting in your room of living," he mumbled out and opened the bathroom door and slipped out. Sarah quickly rinsed herself off and got out of her tub and into her pjs. If the Goblin King was going to interrupt the better part of her day, he wasn't going to get anything fancy. She emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam and shivered at the chill in the air. It was late fall but she couldn't afford to turn up the heat much higher. The bill was already a little much for her minimum wage.

She found him completely stretched out on his back on her couch flipping through the channels. She sighed rather loudly and made to walk past him to the kitchen for some ice cream but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her as she sighed again and snuggled her cheek in to his warm chest.

"Of all the people in the world to fall in love with, it just had to be you." she murmured playfully.

He just chuckled and said, "You know, I think I prefer you in bubbles".


	2. Knocked me off the ground from the start

A huge thanks to those that reviewed, and I tried to make this one a little longer to make up for the long wait. I'm sorry for any mistakes. I have no spell check and this is not pre-read by anyone but myself. Please review this one because if you add suggestions as to what happens next, updating time might come a little quicker.

Disclaimer: This being posted on FanFiction, I Don't think a disclaimer should be necessary. So this is my only one. It breaks my heart to talk about how I don't own Jareth.

Enjoy!

**CH. 2 You Came Around And You Knocked Me Off The Ground From The Start**

Sarah thought back to that day when she had first met Jareth after running the labyrinth. She was 19 and she was finally moving away from her father and step-mother's house. When she told Toby he had wailed and wailed non-stop, and Sarah had too.

Toby had become her everything; but Sarah just couldn't take it any more. She _had_ to get out. There were just to many memories that were slowly suffocating her in that house that always shrinking house. Her mom leaving, a new one coming in, a father that suddenly slipped away, and the whole labyrinth deal. So she was moving into an apartment a few miles away from her had spent weeks getting rid off a lot of her things and packing the things that she couldn't bear to part with.

When she finally took her beat up truck loaded with her things to the apartment , it was very late, especially, considering she had spent the night before with Toby. She carried box after box up the stairs into her apartment, but when she was half way finished she just slumped on to the floor. She didn't have the strength to carry up the rest of the boxes, nevermind her furniture. But nevertheless She gathered the strength to climb to her feet and headed down the hall. When she got to her would-be living room, even though it was completely empty, she tripped on something hard and fell face first on the cream colored carpet. As she peeled her body off of the floor with a moan she heard a light laugh come from behind her.

The laugh was one she had only heard once before in her lifetime. It was a very deep, throaty sound and yet at the same time , it managed to be light and gentle. It was a noise that could only be produce by a man of magic.

"Oh Sarah, Sarah, Sarah," he sighed. She got to her feet and turned to look at him. He was leaning up in the living room door frame. She didn't feel anything at first other than shock. Her mind really wouldn't function properly as she stared at him and he stared at her, looking her up and down, making her slightly nervous. But nervousness turned to down-right anger as she took in his foot stretched across the door frame.

"Did you just trip me? Did you really just send me sprawling onto the carpet?" She demanded with her voice reaching new octaves with hysterics.

"Maybe. But really Precious. We're both adults now. Act like it." And with that he strutted over to her in two steps and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, eliciting a squeal from her as he carried her back down the hall.

"Is this adult-like?" she demanded with something just short of a shout as she slapped rather hard on his back and kicked her legs best she could.

"Please Precious, my ears. And it has come to my attention that adults are rather childish themselves." He carried her to her bedroom, and with a snap of his fingers made her bed appear, completely made. He pulled back her covers and dropped her into the bed with a loud thump.

"Go to bed Sarah. I'll get your things. Sweet dreams precious," he bent down and placed a quick kiss on her forehead, threw the covers over her, turned off the lights and left. Sarah was so shocked she couldn't get anything out. So she pulled her covers up to her chin, and closed her eyes.

"I better not find greasy goblin finger prints all over my things," she mumbled, but she couldn't stop the wide smile that graced her features before letting herself succumb to sleep.

Downstairs, Jareth grinned an equally large smile.


	3. And I Belive That It's Easier For You

**And I Belive That It's Easier For You To Let Me Go **

**You Put Arms Around me And I'm home 1.**

It was so cold! After helping her get moved into her apartment, Jareth had stuck around. He wasn't there all the time, but sometimes Sarah would come home after collage or work and he'd be there; watching TV or making dinner. She was very skeptical at first, but over time she had learn to trust him a little and they had grown to be the best of friends, although sometimes she couldn't help but think that maybe things might great if they were more. She had no idea what he felt for her, and assumed it was only friendship. Now he was helping her carry groceries from the store. And Sarah couldn't stop her teeth from chattering.

"Why does it have to be so cold?" She asked to no one in particular. A large orange leaf landed in her eylashes and she blinked several times trying to get out of her wind blown hair. Jareth laughed at her strange behavior.

"Come here, silly girl," He said with humor. He moved the bags from his left hand to his right. Sarah moved a little closer and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, crushing her gently into the side of his body. She immediately became very warm indeed, but she knew her cheeks were becoming very red for a completely different reason as she inhaled is sent. If Magic and power had a smell, Sarah knew this was it. Sarah imagined he smelled how a little girl would imagine her prince charming smelling, and other than that, could not describe the scent any better than that of king. She could feel his warmth soaking through her side and flowing up to her face and down to the tips of her toes.

When she saw her apartment building up ahead, she broke away. she didn't know it would be so hard to move away from him, and by the way his fingers lingered on her coat covered shoulder, she wondered briefly if he felt it was hard to let her go too, but only for a moment before reality set in. How could a man like him feel anything more than friendship for a girl like her?

"Thanks," she murmured and picked up her pace to get ahead of Jareth to try and compose herself before he caught her still rather flush. She opened the door and let them in. She helped him make dinner, all the while trying to forget the sensation of being wrapped in those arms.

They had felt like safety.

They had felt like home.


End file.
